far_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Iago Montéló
Iago Montéló is a roguish, ridiculous Bard and original member of the Star-Cleavers. History Iago was the son of male elf and a female human, his mother a retired prostitute who mothered at least one other child. Iago lived out his early days as a carefree half-elf, messing around with his friends doing drugs and silly stunts. This changed when his village was burnt down by a band of orcs, killing both his parents, his friends and mentally scarring him for life. It was at this point he took up the call to destroy the 8116 Red Star. During this time Iago found himself becoming more relied upon than he had ever been in his life, and became especially close with Eptol. Iago's second lifespan as a Ratkin was spent as a lead figure in the newly named Star-Cleavers, bringing in a large number of followers and often being turned to as the tactian of the team. He also was more funny than his previous incarnation, and had a penchant for collecting magical items. Iago's third reincarnation was as a goblin, after he was killed by one of Nosk's Black Guard. Personality Though initially Iago appears to be a sarcastic, kindhearted, if a bit mischievous, fool, at multiple occasions it has been revealed this is just the facet of his personality that he allows others to see, exhibiting signs of having a much darker world view than he lets on. Throughout his adventures with the Star-Cleavers, and subsequently his different incarnations, Iago's personality stayed relatively the same, with minor differences. As a half-elf, Iago was friendly, a tad nervous and spectaularly failed at delivering witty one-liners. A common thread throughout all of his incarnations is his possessiveness of any loot that is found; this is first seen when alone with Malachi, where he claims the chainmail shirt they had found as his own, going so far as to take it off Malachi's unconscious body to get it. This incarnation of Iago's personality also shied away from violence and needless killing, but also was a voice for justice, not wanting to leave any monster unpunished. When a Ratkin, Iago became much funnier, much more lighthearted and in many ways more focused on the job at hand. Though still possessing the traits his previous incarnation had, he was more ready for action, and much less involved in himself. On multiple occasions, however, he was shown to be much more independent than previously, often not passing his plans by the rest of the team, or scouting out on his own when he felt he was ready. When armored, Ratkin Iago appeared to feel he was invincible; this in turn led to the incarnations downfall. Before the final confrontation with Draven Nosk, Iago admitted to not knowing quite how he fit as a Ratkin, feeling like a different person to the one who started his adventure. As a Goblin, Iago has become much more withdrawn from the group, possibly an advancement on the independent nature of his previous incarnation. He continues to be a tactician, using his own death as a ruse to get inside the Dawn Fortress undetected. It appears that Iago is ashamed of this form, for a long time not showing his new race to his teammates. His withdrawal from the rest of the Star-Cleavers went so far as he was not present when Eptol, his best friend, left on a personal quest, although it is known that they did have a final conversation beforehand. Guy Person Guy Person is a commonly used persona used by Iago whenever he uses Disguise Self. He is described as looking exactly like Iago did as a half-elf, except with a large bushy moustache. He was said to be a Silver Guard in the Blood Queen's ranks, and the second-in-command in the Circle of Blades. Trivia - The theme of naming came after Eptol was named, and Iago seemed "Fantasy-y" enough - He is named after the character Iago from Othello, though the more flattering link is to Iago from Aladdin - Montéló has too many accents, and really is pronounced the same without them - The mental fragmentation thing was retconned in because it's really hard to play the same for like a couple of years I mean come on Category:Characters Category:Star-Cleavers